The Return Of Hammer
by Tigergirljamie7
Summary: Hammer returns to Abion and meets up with Sparrow ( Female ) They have stuff to figure out together but strange men from foreign lands disturb the peace of Albion. Hammer and Sparrow must work together to restore peace once more
1. the reunion

**Hi there,**

 **I am Jamie and I want to thank you for clicking my story**

 **just so you know this is my first one so if you review don't be to harsh on me please. Also I'm gay and so are my characters. I** **f you don't like that the back button is on the top left corner of your screen.**

 **Now I will let you enjoy my story, if you think it's good or if you want to give me tips please review**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

 **The reunion**

Sparrow was exited. She was gonna see Hammer for the first time in years. She got word from Hammer that she finally finished her training and was coming home. Sparrow was looking forward to seeing her large friend again. She was the best friend she ever had. Garth was nice enough but he was always so damn cryptic and Reaver was just a pain in the ass. Hammer was different. She knew Hammer the longest and they had the most adventures. Hammer was the most normal and knew Sparrow through and through. Okay maybe she didn't know everything but Sparrow was still figuring out some things for herself.

Sparrow was waiting in the pub in Rookridge. The same place where they reunited the day she came back from the Spire prison. God know's how she had missed her in that god forsaken place. Hammer would've kicked the shit out of that commandant if she was there. But it would not have ended well. Now Lucien was gone, the Spire was in Theresa's hands and Sparrow was the most loved hero in all of Albion. After she saved all of those who died in the making of the Spire. But even with all the love of the people Sparrow was still lonely. There was only one who truly understood her, and she was coming her way this very moment.

Sparrow was so lost in thought she didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind her. "Hey there Sparrow thinking about the great mysteries of life ? A familiar voice said. "Hammer ! Sparrow got up and embraced the big woman in front of her. Hammer welcomed the hug and pulled Sparrow closer. She had missed the woman in her arms more then she could ever say. Sparrow hadn't changed a bit. She still wore that old blue sleeveless farmers top and that long brown pants with the red scarf on her waist. Which held her trusty sword and quick revolver. She had a scarf in her long copper hair which hammer loved so much. "I am glad to have you back Hannah. I missed you so much" Sparrow said, she meant it. Hammer blushed. She hadn't heard Sparrows voice for ages and to hear it say her name so sincere made her heart jump. But she couldn't let Sparrow see that, not yet anyway.

"What now ? "Did the shy Sparrow finally find her voice ? Hammer quickly changed the subject. Sparrow smiled and said "I'm over my silent days because I finally have someone to talk to again. Hammer tried desperately not to blush again but if this went on that was going to be a very hard task. "Come, sit down. Tell me about your training with the monks" Sparrow said, she was curious. "It was very tiresome at some points. I will need a beer if I am going to tell you the whole story" Hammer said glad to be on another topic. "Still not very monkly are we ? Sparrow said grinning while ordering two beers. "No and let me tell you why.

"The monks up there believe violence is the path to peace but that is a load of bullshit. I don't really believe in peace anymore. After what you and I have been trough I learned that. Other enemies will appear after you slay the first one and they will be stronger and better. What they did learn me is that some of us are born with a certain violence and we can use that "gift" to protect the innocent. I did get that and I stayed to train because I wanted to learn more. I had a lot of heated discussions with the elders but in the end they where right. Violence will always be around but we can use it to protect the ones that can't fend for themselves. I think that is a very noble thought but of I am skeptical that is will create permanent peace. If such a thing is even possible.

Hammer continued her stories and together they brought back memories. Hammer still drank with ease. It was good to see she hadn't changed to much while she was gone. Sparrow got a chance to examine her old friend. She was still bigger than her but she lost weight while she was away. Still very muscular of course, in fact she grew more muscles due to the training but she still looked like the old Hammer. She still wore her leather tunic and the stone hammer on her back. Her hair was a few shades darker then Sparrows and it was still in those dreadlocks. Her gray blue eyes where sparkling with joy as she reminisced with her old friend. She still looked beautiful in Sparrows eyes but for now those where only well guarded thoughts.

The two of the where drunk at the end of the night and desperately needed some sleep so Sparrow offered to go to her place in Bowerstone. When they came there Hammer was in awe but not really surprised. "You bought the smithy ? "Hey it's big enough for two and super close to work what more do I need ? Sparrow said with a proud grin. Hammer just grinned at her friend. She was a was a great blacksmith that Sparrow when she wasn't out saving the world from evil. The detail she could put into those swords and guns was amazing. Hammer never had the patience. She just wanted to bash someones head in with her hammer not use one to be so super precise.

She followed her friend upstairs. It was really quite a nice house. "You can sleep here if you want. Sparrow gestured to an empty bedroom with a made bed in it. "I'll be in the next room should you need me. "Thanks Sparrow or should I call you Blade ? Hammer joked. People used to call us The Mighty Hammer and The Swift Blade if I remember it right. Sparrow grinned and said. "They did, and still do but to you I'll always be Sparrow. That made Hammer glow inside and she had the biggest smile on her face. Sparrow just turned and went into her room. "Good night Hammer" she said as she waved and closed her door. "Good night Sparrow" Hammer whispered as she closed her door and went to bed.


	2. Men, stories and daggers

**Thanks to the support of MichelleXKentin I went on with this story a lot faster. thanks Michelle.**

 **Hammer and Sparrow discus men in this chapter and Hammer wants Sparrow to do something for her**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and reviews are always appreciated ;)**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

Men, stories and daggers

Hammer woke up somewhere midday. Her head pounding as a result of her drinking spree with Sparrow yesterday. Then she remembered where she was and a smile crept up her face. She was at Sparrows house. Invited to stay there by Sparrow herself. No big deal right ? Just two friends staying in one place, in separate bedrooms no less. Nothing big. Then why did Hammer feel so strange ? Hmmmmm maybe it was the hangover. She hadn't been drinking for 3 years and yesterday she went at it like the old days. Yeah probably just the hangover.

Hammer got herself all freshed up in Sparrows bathroom and went downstairs. Halfway down she stopped. She heard pounding and not just in her head, on an anvil as well. How the hell was Sparrow working right now ? "Sparrow ! What the hell are you doing ?! Hammer cried out over the noise.

"Good morning Hammer" Sparrow said with a smile. Did you sleep well ?

"Well enough but my head is killing me. Why are you working at this ungodly hour ? Hammer asked all groggy

It's half past 1 Hammer I've been up since half past 8. Sparrow said like it was the most normal thing to do with a hangover. " You were always weird Sparrow. Hammer said smiling.

Since when did you get immune to hangovers ? Hammer asked." Since I don't have to save all of Albion or rot in my miserable hut in the Spire. After work I go to the pub to have a few beers. Sparrow answered " Seems I rubbed of on you" Hammer said with a proud smile. What do you do when your there ? Sit there and be quiet all the while being surrounded by your hordes of adoring fans ?

" Laugh all you want Hammer but I actually talk to my adoring fans" Sparrow said with a smirk. Hammer didn't look convinced. " You have adoring fans ? " Oh I only saved the whole land nothing much" Sparrow joked. "That's not what I meant. I know what you did I was there you smart-ass. But I don't really see guys trowing themselves at your feet. "Well not all of them do. Sparrow admitted. "Most of them are woman and they want to thank me for saving their husbands, but some of the men in the Spire were single and they actually want to thank me and try to do so with a kiss. "You're kidding right ? " Hammer asked. I wish I was" Sparrow chuckled when Hammers eyes grew wide. "What did you do when they did that ? "Only one fool tried" Sparrow said with a crooked smile. I punched him in the face. Since then the brave souls who want to thank me are more polite.

"Seems I really did rub of on you." Hammer said with a glimmer in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. So still no husband then ? "Oh god no. Sparrow responded. "No one to your liking ? "There was one but it didn't work" Sparrow admitted. "Why not ? Hammer was curious "I don't really know. Sparrow answered truthfully. "He was smart enough and he was very kind but he didn't understand what it was like going trough all of it. He was willing to wait he was very patient but it just didn't feel right. I broke it off and now he is married and his wife is expecting his child. I'm happy for him.

How about you Hammer ? No sexy monk up north that caught your attention ?

"Nah, there were a few good looking men up there but they didn't really speak English all that well and even if they did they wouldn't be relationship material anyway. "And why is that ? Sparrow asked. "They don't understand what's it's like to be a hero.

The thing we've seen the things, the things we did, the things we lost. They just don't understand" Hammer explained. They try to be understanding but they just don't know what it's like. When you went on your quest in the Spire Theresa sent me out to help people. Villages raided by bandits, the captives being sold to slavers. They don't know what it's like to help the poor souls. I helped rebuild houses. I saved the traders and killed the men responsible for their suffering. I even went to help some poor sods in Westcliff. Their son went missing in the woods. I found the poor boy. He was found by Balverines who attacked him. I killed those horrid beasts but I was to late. The boy was mortally wounded and he died in my arms while I was bringing him back home. I know only two people who would understand how hard this life can be. One went back to his homeland and one is standing right next to me.

Sparrow thought about what she just heard. She never knew Hammer had such a hard time to. She knew Hammer lost her father she was there after all but she never really knew how much Hammer went trough when she was gone. Of course there was little time to hear about all her stories back then and besides she didn't talk to much those days anyway. Hammer was right. When you didn't live trough it, it was impossible to understand.

Sparrow went over to Hammer who was now very quiet. She took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. Hammer did not expect this but welcomed the hug anyway.

When Sparrow let go of her Hammer desperately needed something to talk about if not this could get out of hand very fast. She saw the anvil and got an idea.

"Sparrow can I ask you something ? "Anything Hammer, what is it ?

"Can you make me a dagger ? Hammer asked glad she came up with the idea. "A dagger ? Why do you want a dagger ? Sparrow didn't expect this and Hammer could see it so she explained. "I always wanted one but as a monk it was out of the question of course. I like my hammer of course and I wouldn't trade it in for the world but a nice swift dagger is something I wanted for a long time.

"Of course I will make you a dagger" Sparrow said a little surprised but exited at the same time. I will start today, it will be finished by tonight if I can work all day. "Don't worry about that. Hammer said glad with the excuse to go out, she needed to think. "I will take a walk today around the lake I always loved that place. "Okay then that's settled. I will see you tonight then. Sparrow said with a smile. "Be safe Hammer. "I will, see you tonight. Hammer said as she left the smithy

Hammer left for Bower Lake. She thought about her conversation with Sparrow as past a beautiful house. It was empty. What a Shame she thought by herself, the owner of this place must be very rich to afford a place like this. I wonder why he's not here to enjoy his view _._ Hammer went back to Bowerstone very late at night. She had been thinking so long she forgot about the time. Sparrow was already asleep. On the pillow of Hammers bed was a beautiful dagger accompanied by a note.

 _The bandits on the coast by Westcliff have been causing trouble. Wanna come with me to test your new dagger ?_

Nothing would please Hammer more then to do just that.


	3. The Slaver

**Hey there,**

 **In this chapter Sparrow encouters a demon from her past. Hammer helps her overcome the pain that comes with it.**

 **As always thanks for reading and please review it's very helpful**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

the Slaver

Hammer went down to the workshop with her brand new dagger safe in it's holder. Sparrow was up already early bird as she was. "Well Hammer what a nice dagger you've got there. Sparrow said with a smile "Ow thank you. It was made by the best blacksmith in Albion you know" Hammer grinned. Sparrow smiled her cheeks a shade redder then before. "Are you ready miss charmer ? If we want to reach the Bandit Coast by tomorrow we need to go now. Bower Lake and Brightwood are big places. Even if we don't run into trouble it's gonna take at least a day. Sparrow said coming straight to business to avoid the sarcastic charms of her friend.

"You're right let's get going then" Hammer said quite peppy. Sparrow was glad Hammers enthusiasm still lurked somewhere within.

They went on their way and as they left Bowerstone people gathered on the sides and started cheering their names. When they were out of hearing range Hammer looked back a bit confused. "With all the fuss they are making you would think were of to safe the world again. Sparrow laughed "this is perfectly normal Hammer they just want to thank us for saving the word from a deranged lunatic. "Okay I get that but that was tree years ago. Hammer said still a bit confused. "True but we did a great service to all of Albion. Sparrow explained. "If Lucien got his way then the world would be wiped clean and he would live with his wife and daughter in the ruins, killing thousands in the process. "Okay you're right we did do the world a solid by getting rid of that power hungry maniac"Hammer smiled. "They're just great-full Hammer enjoy it" Sparrow smiled as well

They arrived in Bower Lake and they could see Beetles blocking their path. Hammer made short work of them by squashing them with her trademark hammer. As she was cleaning the slime of her beloved weapon a man came running towards them, panic in his eyes. Great heroes we need your help."Calm down man. What's the matter ? Hammer asked with a firm but compassionate voice. "Slavers came to the camp and took us by surprise. They took all the woman and they were heading to Thag's old hideout. Please can you help us ? The man looked desperate and was practicably begging them. "Of course we will help you ! Get back to the camp and make sure no one else get's hurt. We'll be right back" Sparrow said before Hammer could say anything.

Sparrow had fire in her eyes. She grew up here after Theresa took her in. Sparrow knew most of these people, Hammer almost felt sorry for the men who took those who watched Sparrow grow up, because if Sparrow found them she would have no mercy.

They arrived at the camp in no time because Sparrow led the way and knew the place like the back of her hand. There was a huge cage with at least seven woman in it but Sparrow went straight for the cabin which was empty. When she turned around though Hammer and Sparrow were completely surrounded. "We got you now" one of the bandits said. He had now idea how wrong he was.

Sparrow moved forward and before he could do anything the tip of her sword came out of his back. She pulled it out and swinged her arm, the head of the bandit next to her rolled on the ground. Hammer charged in to battle as well but was no match for Sparrow this time, not by a long shot. Hammer bashed a head in and crushed some ribs but Sparrow made one kill after another. She thrusted her sword in a man's chin up to his scalp with one hand and shot another right between the eyes with the other.

Soon there was only one man left : the leader. He was big, had a set of antlers on his back and wore a skull like hat. "You killed my gang ! Now your mine !

"Come on, make my day" Sparrow said with a taunting smile and a dangerous fire in her eyes. He charged. She ducked and dodged his sword with ease. She turned quickly and her sword cut right trough the back of his right knee. He collapsed and dropped his sword, she walked around to face him. He tried to stab her with a dagger but she shot it right out his hand. He couldn't run he couldn't attack he was a dead man and he knew it.

She stood in front of him her arms crossed. She looked him in the eyes."What are you looking at" he growled. "I'm looking for a sign of regret but you don't think you did anything wrong did you ? Her voice was calm but cold as ice. "No I don't these maggots are waste of space and I want to put them to good use. Sparrow tensed up "Where are you taking them. "Sorry hun that's classified" he said with a smirk showing his rotten teeth.

Sparrow was going to search him and let him bleed to death but as she got on face height he spat in her face. She got up half turned and wiped the flim of her face. She turned back and he was dead before he hit the ground, a perfectly round hole in his head.

She got his key and freed the ladies from their cell. Sparrow was thanked of course multiple times by all the woman but she only mumbled a few words in response. They offered her and Hammer to stay the night at the the camp but Sparrow declined. Hammer never saw her friend like this and she was determent to find out what was going on. They entered Brightwood and the sun was setting but Sparrow didn't say a single word.

"Sparrow are you alright ? Hammer asked, she was worried. "I'm fine, why do you ask ? Sparrow's voice was a bit harsh.

"You just slayed that man without mercy and I've never seen you like that before" Hammer really was worried but Sparrow only heard an accusation"Do you think that pig deserved mercy ?! She was mad. "No he deserved everything he got but there is obviously a story behind this because your normally not that harsh on these thugs. Hammer said with a patience in her voice Sparrow didn't know she was capable of. "Your right Hammer" Sparrow sighed. If you make us a fire I will get us some food and I will tell you the story

"Sounds good to me" Hammer said relieved that her friend was willing to talk.

Hammer had a good fire going when she heard two shots nearby. Sparrow came back with two rabbits on her. Hammer made stakes out of long sticks which she sharpened with her dagger while Sparrow skinned the and cleaned the rabbits. While the rabbits roasted above the flames Sparrow began with her story.

"You knew I grew up in Bower Lake right Hammer ? Sparrow started. "Yes Theresa told me. "Well it wasn't always like that. Sparrow sighed with sad eyes. Rose, me and my parents lived just outside Bowerstone on a big farm. They went away to get supplies someday and Rose and I were alone. It was a great day, we played till sundown. When we went to bed all was well. It didn't last however. I heard a noise that night which woke me up. The gate was open and I heard noises coming from the path. I went to see what was out there. Rose tried to stop me but I wanted to know what was going on.

There was fire further down the path and dead bodies everywhere. My father and my mother were between the massacre. They died by the hand of a slaver and his gang. My father tried to protect my mother and the other traders. They didn't like that. That's why I wasn't myself today. These monsters have slaughtered my parents and tried to take the people I grew up with. I just felt this rage when I heard they were still doing this to innocent people I couldn't control myself. I'm Sorry you had to see me like this. Sparrow ended her story, she had nothing more to say.

"Sparrow you have nothing to be sorry for" Hammer said with a firm voice, she continued. "It was completely normal for you to act that way. If I was in your place that guy would have been nothing more then a red pile of crushed flesh and bones. You stayed incredibly calm and strong as always. When my father died I took the pubs around Albion on as my second home.I drank to forget. I got chills every time I saw a spire guard. The only reason I didn't drink myself into damnation was you and the quest. You inspired me to be strong Sparrow and to be a part of the solution to all this madness, to put a stop to Lucien. My father would be so proud.

"Will you tell me something about your Father Hammer ? Sparrow asked. "Of course" Hammer said surprised but willing.

...

Hammer began telling stories about her youth in the convent. And Sparrow talked about Rose her parents and her years in the Gypsy Camp. Both of them realized how good it felt to talk about the ones that were gone. They both shared some stories that were dear to them and they went asleep happy and well fed. Ready for the quest ahead.


	4. A Strange Enemy

**In this chapter the girls face a new enemy with some strange views on the world.**

 **They will hear him out and handle on his actions**

 **Thanks to the guest who asked if I could clarify the conversation between our heroes. I see what you mean and I fixed it in the previous chapters and took care to make it more clear in this one and in the following chapters ;-)**

 **please review and lot's of reading joy**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

A Strange Enemy

Hammer woke up early this time. She noticed Sparrow's head on her shoulder. They took shifts the night before because being both renown heroes they would be a pretty nice target for bandits or highwaymen who passed by. Sparrow took the first shift then she woke Hammer who took the longest watch because Sparrow had gone through a rough day. Almost trough the night she woke Sparrow before going back to sleep resting against a large tree. Sparrow must have joined her and still a bit drowsy she probably dozed of again. Hammer didn't mind tough nothing happened after all and she didn't mind Sparrow using her as a pillow either. It happened before. But now Hammer really enjoyed having Sparrow so close. If only Sparrow knew how much she loved her. It would never work tough Hammer thought sadly. Sparrow would find a nice man and that would be the end of it.

Sparrow stirred on Hammers shoulder, she woke up. "Hhhhmmmm what happened ? Sparrow asked groggely. "You fell asleep but it's okay nothing happened" Hammer reassured her. "Why didn't you wake me Hammer ? "I was asleep myself I only woke up just now" Hammer explained. "Oh, well we should get going, those bandits won't stop on their own doing" Sparrow stated while getting up but Hammer noticed something in Sparrow's doing. She wouldn't look at Hammer and she wondered why. Sparrow went and put out the remains of the fire while Hammer got a small twig out of her hair. Finally Sparrow turned around and helped Hammer to her feet which was impressive because Hammer was so big. Surprisingly it went very smooth and they were on their way to the bandit coast.

Both of them were silent the whole way there. They were thinking, little did they know they were thinking of each other. Hammer was thinking about Sparrow not looking at her after she woke up just now and still wondered why that was. Did she do something wrong ? Sparrow on the other hand was hoping Hammer didn't see her blush after she awoke on her best friends shoulder. Things would change between them if Hammer knew she loved waking up next to her because Sparrow was falling for Hammer and she was falling hard.

They reached the rainy coast and just decided to go straight ahead and see what the all the fuss was about. Bandits were a usual pest in Albion but there were bounty hunters aplenty to help the people get rid of them. So why did they ask their greatest heroes to do this ? They were about to find out

As they went along the muddy path they met the usual suspects. Some low rank bandits that were easily defeated but they proved to be good practice for Hammer because she got to use her dagger to rip them to shreds. The further they went the stronger the bandits but still nothing they didn't face before. Finally they reached the barricade again. "Hmmmm they took the trouble to rebuild it" Hammer said with a mischievous smile. With one swipe of her hammer it was yet again reduced to splinters.

With her trademark CHARGE ! Hammer charged in with Sparrow following her. They were surrounded by bandit chiefs and highwaymen but that didn't slow them down one bit. Hammer took on the highwaymen with a quick blow to the head so they wouldn't move. If that didn't kill them of right away Sparrow finished them of with a quick stab of her sword trough their hart.

Quickly they ran out of highwaymen so they switched to the chiefs Hammer took a running start and borrowed Sparrows move cutting the bandit's knees from behind and closing the deal with a dagger trough the throat. Sparrow just started impaling the bandits with her sword and soon they were done with the whole group.

They both got a few scratches on them but nothing mayor. Sparrow had a long but shallow cut on her upper left arm and a small cut in her right thigh. Hammer was cut on her right shoulder and a bandit had punched her leaving her with a black eye and a cut in her lip.

They looked at each other and thought they were done until they heard footsteps on the stairs of the old ruined tower that overlooked the camp. A man came down the stairs he was big and was wearing a sleeveless jacket with a gray shirt underneath and long brown pants he was also wearing traveling boots. His long black hair came over his shoulders and his skin looked like it was tanned but by the look of it, it was his normal skin color. He looked intimidating enough taking his time coming down cracking his knuckles along the way but the girls were not impressed they faced Balverines and Trolls how much trouble could one guy be ?

"Hmmmm quite impressive for the inferior race" the man said in a low voice.

The girls looked at each other with a confused look on their face. Hammer spoke first. The inferior race ? "Yes you just proved this by asking that very question" the man replied. "Woman are the inferior race they are nothing compared to us, they are dumb and they only serve one purpose and that is to bare sons.

The girls were amazed by the arrogance of this individual but didn't lose their cool. Sparrow crossed her arms and spoke in a stern voice. "I don't know were you are from stranger but here in Albion we think differently. Here woman and men are equal and we are not fond of strangers insulting us. The man just grinned and said "I am aware of the pour situation in Albion" He said with a smug smile. I am a mere scout send here form an alliance with the great heroes of Albion Hammer and Blade to help Albion enter a new and great era.

Sparrow just asked. Hammer and Blade ? As if it was a complete mystery. "You just proof my point every time you speak" the man said "you don't even know your own heroes ! You are a disgrace !

"You are wrong to think so stranger" Sparrow said. "Blade saved us from a horrible fate by ridding us of Lucien and Hammer saved multiple villages after raids done by bandits and slavers. "Indeed they did. "He said. Blade preformed a great deed saving all those men from the Spire and Hammer did well helping men in need but they do need to be taught that doing so gives woman hope and happiness. My leader will show them how to eliminate that hope and how to build an powerful empire.

"Now move away" he demanded. Sparrow looked over to Hammer and asked "do you want the honor of telling this fool the real story or may I. Hammer bowed to her friend "please take it away I lack in tact remember. Sparrow smiled at Hammer before turning to the stranger. "I shall spare you the trouble of looking for these great heroes stranger. "You know them ? The seemed really surprised to find out. "Oh I'm sorry I am so rude. Please allow me to introduce myself and my companion" Sparrow said in mock apology. "My friend here is The Mighty Hammer and I am The Swift Blade... At your service" Sparrow stated bowing her head when she rose she had a daring smile on her face.

You can't be heroes ! You are inferior, you are GIRLS !

"Very observant" Hammer said. "but before you go ahead with your observations can you please tell me where I can find this other individual who carries a huge stone hammer on his back, who has red dreadlocks and wears a leather tunic ? He seems like an interesting chap.

Sparrow had to constrain herself to not burst out in laughter. The man however was not amused. "I will destroy you ! He screamed before charging at Hammer with full speed and sword raised. Hammer braced herself and waited for him. When he was about to strike Hammer she moved forward with her shoulders with amazing force knocking him of his feet. He rose and came at her again but he attacked without hesitation. Hammer dodged him stabbing the his shoulder with her dagger. His arm was useless. Hammer kicked the back of his knees so he fell down

Sparrow sank down to his level. "Now do you believe us ? "We can end this right now if we want to" she said with a grin. "I can ask Hammer to crush your knees and your shoulders and let you die a slow dead because you won't be able to move a muscle and die of dehydration, or I can be merciful and slit your throat but I won't do either one of these. You are going back to your master and you're gonna tell him Albion is not for the taking.

The man rose quickly and tried to shoot Sparrow with a hidden gun. She dodged however and quickly took a crossbow from a dead bandit and shot the adventurer in the knee.

He cried out in pain Sparrow got behind him and grabbed him by his long hairs and said her face inches from his "now fuck off and tell your leader the of you are not wanted here. She threw him on the ground and watch him crawl to safety. With a great effort he got up and fled the other way. He was pathetic and not in a good sense.

Sparrow and Hammer took of heading back to Bower lake. You thinks it's safe to let that lunatic get away ? Hammer asked. "If his boss is anything like this him we will have no problem. Sparrow said.

Sparrow had a sore leg due to the cut in her thigh. She had a bit of trouble keeping up with Hammer.

Hammer noticed of course and halfway to Brightwood she just sat down and leaned against a tree ( she liked doing that ). "I think we deserve a break Sparrow. She said making herself comfortable.

"Your leg hurts and my eye is sore, we deserve a nap. Although Sparrow wasn't the type to sleep in the Forrest without a good reason a nap sounded very tempting right about now.

"Okay but no longer than an hour. Sparrow said with a firm voice. "If we sleep an hour we can still reach my place in Bower lake so I can tend to these cuts. "Sounds perfect" Hammer said leaning back some more and closing her eyes. Sparrow smiled and sat next to Hammer soon they were both asleep and Sparrow's head was on Hammers shoulder again.

* * *

 **okay so this chapter had some action, the next one will have some romance so stay tuned to find out what happens next**

 **greetings** **Tigergirl**


	5. A Day In The Life Of A Pillow

**Hi there, I wanna thank all of the people reading, reviewing and following this. Because it's my first fic I didn't expect it to be popular at all. So thank you**

 **In this chapter the girls fix up some wounds and tell each other something that is long overdue.**

 **As always enjoy the reading**

 **Greetz**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

A Day In The Life Of A Pillow

Hammer woke up first yet again. It wasn't because of a sound or anything like that. It was because of Sparrow. Sparrow had stirred in her sleep and seeing she fell asleep on Hammers sore shoulder she noticed. Hammer looked at Sparrow and she blushed again, she really did love her. If only there was a way to tell her. The worst of the blush was gone just as Sparrow woke up

Hammer smiled and said "I don't mind being your new pillow Sparrow but could you try the other shoulder this one hurts a little. Sparrow's eyes flew wide open and she jumped up. Oh Hammer I am so sorry" she blurted out. What for ? Hammer said a bit startled. "I uhm uh" Sparrow was at a complete loss for words and blushing a top of that in Hammers full view.

Hammer just smiled and looked away to not further embarrassed her friend. She got up and said "okay where do you wanna go Sparrow ? You wanted us to wake up in time to go to your place, lead the way. Sparrow finally got back to her senses and led the way to Bower Lake. She was silent all the way her head down and high red cheeks. Probably because of the fact that Hammer saw her blushing.

They were almost at Sparrow's house so she tried desperately to hide her blush. Finally her normal color came back and just in time because Hammer just walked up next to her.

Hammer looked at the house with wide eyes and with reason. It was the same house she past on her walk around the lake not to long ago. "This is your house ? Hammer asked amazed. "Yep Sparrow said as she reached for the key in her pocket. "I didn't choose the money because I didn't need it" Sparrow explained "When I first started out I got my job as a blacksmith. With that money I bought new weapons and a food stand. With the money I got from that I bought another and did it over and over again. When I had enough money I bought a house and put it out for rent. I repeated the process and now I have enough money to buy Lucien's castle if I want to, which I don't so I used the money to build my own place.

"It's amazing" Hammer said when they entered the house. It had a wide living room with a big fireplace. A big kitchen with a door that leaded to the outside terras. Upstairs was the bathroom and the bedroom with a balcony to enjoy the view.

"I love to come here on sunny days to just relax" Sparrow said with a content smile.

"Now sit down I will get some bandages and some water so I can fix you up. Sparrow demanded. Hammer obeyed and sat down. When Sparrow came back with bandages a few clean clothes and a bowl of water Hammer quickly grabbed the cloth.

"Now _you_ sit down and show me your arm" Hammer said in a firm voice. Sparrow looked at her friend with an amused grin but she did as she was told.

It was a long but shallow cut, it ran from her shoulder to her elbow. Sparrow rolled up the short sleeve so Hammer could reach her shoulder. Hammer dipped the cloth in the bowl and dabbed it on the cut to wash the dried blood away. It stung a little but Sparrow didn't care. She only had attention for Hammer. Sparrow couldn't help but think : _By Avo she is beautiful_ _._ Hammer finished cleaning the cut so she bandaged it carefully. "There all fixed up" Hammer said. To her surprise Sparrow took her pants of.

"Would you mind cleaning this also ? Sparrow asked in the most innocent voice pointing to the wound on her thigh. "If it's clean it will heal itself. Heroes wounds heal almost over night so it doesn't need stitches but it would be nice if it's cleaned properly. "Uh okay" _on all the places on her body to be stabbed. Why did it have to be so close to her ass ?_ Hammer thought in slight panic. Sparrow turned on her side on the couch so Hammer could reach the wound. Hammer cleaned the wash cloth and gently went over the wound but the seeing it was wet now a few drops slipped down over Sparrow's ass

Hammer really had to restrain herself to not grab Sparrow's ass and wipe the drops off. She dried them of with a dry cloth and backed away.

"There you go Sparrow good as new. _Thank Avo that's over._

"Thank you Hammer" Sparrow said while pulling her pants up. "Now come here so I can take a look at my wounded pillow. Hammer smiled and sat down. Sparrow rolled up Hammers sleeve and began to clean the wound. Hammer was astounded by how gentle the hands of a blacksmith could be. It didn't help that this particular blacksmith was her best friend which she had a mayor crush on and that she was very close to her.

 _Fuck ! Why does she have to come so close. If this doesn't end soon I don't know what I'll do._

Luckily Sparrow was a quick nurse and she patched up Hammer in no time. Little did Hammer know the worst was yet to come.

"There your shoulder should be fine in the morning. Now let me take a look at that eye. Sparrow said in a soft voice. She cupped Hammers face with one hand and traced around the bruise with her thumb. Hammer tried not to look into Sparrow's eyes because she knew if she did she was lost. When she tried to look away though Sparrow turned her around and kissed Hammer.

Sparrow finally did it she was kissing Hammer and it felt perfect but when she tried to deepen the kiss she could feel Hammer tensing up. Sparrow immediately backed away and went into full on panic mode. She could not lose Hammer she had to fix this. "Oh Hammer I am so so sorry. I thought you wanted this too I am such a fucking idiot I am so sorry. Sparrow was nearly in tears.

Sparrow what are you talking about. I _do_ want this. Hammer said trying to calm her friend. "You do ? "Sparrow asked really confused now. "Yes" Hammer assured her. "I wanted you to do that for a very long time now. "But then why did you flinch ? "Sparrow wasn't convinced.

"Haven't you seen the cut on my lip. I would say you were close enough just now Hammer said with startled sarcasm.

"My lip hurt that's all Sparrow and I looked away just now because if I looked you in the eye I would've kissed you myself

Sparrow didn't buy it. She wouldn't let herself believe that Hammer loved her back. It would hurt to much if it turned out not to be true. Hammer saw what she was thinking. She might not be as smart as Garth but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't good with words though so she did what she did best : charge.

She leaned forward grabbed Sparrow by the shoulders and kissed her. Her lip did hurt but she didn't care. She had to prove to Sparrow she meant every word she said.

Apparently it worked because Sparrow leaned in and put her arms around Hammers neck and pulled her closer.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but they didn't care. They only broke it of because they were in dire need of oxygen

"Why didn't we do this before Sparrow ? Hammer asked catching her breath.

Because we were busy saving the world and then you left for the northern mountains. Sparrow answered with a smile.

I thought about you a lot Hannah. Ever since you left you were on my mind. You are the only one who ever understood me. I wanted to tell you before but...

I know Sparrow, I had the same... Hammer trailed of but Sparrow understood just fine. She leaned in and kissed Hammer. "Come on Hannah let's go to bed. We can talk tomorrow. "Sounds good. Hammer said with a soft voice while Sparrow took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

They just lay down under the blankets. Hammer took Sparrow in her arms and they fell asleep like there was not a care in the world.

* * *

 **Yes yes I know I'm a tease but I wanted the girls have a sweet moment before I let anything else happen. Don't worry in the next chapter they will come even closer. If you want to know just how close you have to keep reading. gehehehehehe**


	6. A Day At The Lake House

**SMUT WARNING !**

 **For the ones who are still reading now, thank you :D**

 **As said in the warning the girls get intimate in this chapter. They deserve it don't they ?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Greetz**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

A Day At The Lake House 

Hammer woke up in a strange bed all alone. It took a few moments for her to remember what happend the day before.

 _You are at Sparrow's lake house in Sparrow's bed. She is probably making the breakfast you are smelling. A voice in her head told her._

"Nah that can't be it's just a dream. Sparrow isn't in love with me. I am sleeping. I'll wake up any minute now with her sleeping against my shoulder because we are on our way to Bowerstone or something. Hammer told herself.

 _Okay if you say so._ "I do say so but if this is a dream I'm gonna play it out

Hammer went downstairs and sure enough "Sparrow" was making breakfast. Hammer snuck up on her put her arms around her and kissed her neck. "Good morning. Hammer purred. "Hey there" Sparrow said in a loving voice but before she could say anything else Hammer cut her of by catching her lips in a kiss. Sparrow smiled into it and kissed her back

It was a long tender kiss were they held each-other tight.

Hammer broke it of and said. "I always wanted to do that. "Me too" Sparrow sighed "It's a bloody shame this is only a dream" Hammer grumbled. "A dream ? Sparrow asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes you are a wonderful dream because this is far to good to be true.

Sparrow moved in with a sly grin on her face and she kissed Hammer. Long and passionate, just as before. "Still think I am a dream ? She asked. "Yes because I want this too bad, it can't be true. Sparrow just smiled and kissed Hammer again. She opened her mouth letting her tongue slip in while she ran her hands trough Hammers hair. Hammer moaned and pulled Sparrow closer not wanting the kiss to end.

"Still think I'm a dream ? Sparrow breathed. "Yes a very tempting one.

Sparrow kissed her again and she distracted Hammer with her tongue so she wouldn't pay attention to the thumb that was going for the black eye. Once there Sparrow pushed hard. "Auw ! "Hey what was that for ? Hammer asked. "It was to show that this isn't a dream Hannah because if it was you would be awake by now. Sparrow smiled at the confused look on Hammers face. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.

"Your telling me this isn't a dream which means you are in love with me. You kiss me like your life depends on it and then you tell me to eat breakfast ? You are a very cruel woman Sparrow. Hammer said clearly not settling for this option.

"Who knows maybe you'll need the energy for later. Sparrow said with a seductive smile while starting on her own breakfast.

Hammer was completely stunned by those words but she did finally start on her breakfast because whatever Sparrow had planned she would only do it after she ate that much was clear.

Sparrow finished first. She went out and let the door wide open. As if it was a sigh for Hammer to follow her.

Hammer quickly finished her breakfast and followed Sparrow outside. Sparrow was heading uphill leaving a trail of clothes Behind. Hammer didn't follow her she was too stunned by what she saw. Sparrow was on top of a small cliff with a small but deep lake beneath it and she was completely naked. She took a running start and dove right into the lake.

It took a while for her to resurface so Hammer got worried. "Sparrow ! Sparrow where are you ? "Here" Sparrow said as her head popped up in the middle of the lake. Don't you ever do that to me again. Hammer said but to Sparrow's surprise she was fairly calm.

"Why don't you come over here so you can tell me again. I can't hear you all that well" Sparrow teased. Hammer hesitated but she took her clothes of, All of them but before Sparrow could admire the view before her Hammer was in the water and coming for her. _Oh no you don't. I will you see naked Hannah_ _whether_ _you like it or not._

Hammer swam up to Sparrow when she was very close she whispered. "Please don't do that again Sparrow. I don't want to lose you. "You won't Hannah I'll make sure of that" Sparrow said with a deep voice. She moved in and kissed Hammer. She led her back to shore to the point they could lay on the lake flour but still be covered in water

"Hannah could you do me a favor ? Sparrow asked. "Yes of course anything" Hammer said. "Could you stand up please ? I want to see you. Hammer was afraid something like this would happen. "I don't know Sparrow" she murmured. "Why not ? Sparrow asked she was kinda worried.

Because I'm not like you Sparrow. Hammer said, she sounded almost defeated. "We are both girls Hannah how different can we be ? Sparrow tried to comfort Hammer, something was really bugging her. We are different Sparrow because you are beautiful and I'm not ! Hammer was really sad.

"I'm not beautiful Hannah. I am a scarred warrior nothing more. Sparrow sighed. "I don't mind your scars. Hammer stated with a firm voice. "And I don't mind yours. Sparrow said in response. "We both know this isn't about my scars Sparrow. You are a beautiful strong woman with the perfect figure and magnificent eyes. I am just a big hunk of muscle with arms that are to big. Hammer couldn't say anymore it took a great deal to even say this much. She turned her head away in shame.

Hannah look at me. Sparrow asked. She really wanted to let Hammer know how she felt. Hammer glanced over reluctantly.

You know what I see when I look at you ? Sparrow asked her. Hammer shook her head. "I see a pair of beautiful storm blue eyes which enchant me every time I look into them. I see broad shoulders that make the perfect pillow. And I see your strong arms and I know they are the only place where I ever felt truly safe. Because when you hold me I know nothing can harm me. When I look at you I see the woman I love. So please will you do me the honor of seeing you in your full glory ?

Hammer was touched by Sparrow's words so she stood up albeit hesitantly. Sparrow looked at her and a gasp escaped her. She never thought she would get the chance to see her like this. Sparrow rose too and stood before Hammer. "You are truly beautiful Hannah. She said before she cupped her face and kissed her. Hammer put her arms and pulled Sparrow closer ever so gently. It was almost strange how good it felt to be so close to Sparrow. Their naked bodies against each other was the most amazing thing she ever felt.

Sparrow pulled her closer and let her hands wander over Hammers back. She shivered under her touch which made Sparrow glow with desire. She kissed Hammer again but she let her tongue slip in which provoked a moan on Hammers side. Sparrow smiled before she deepened the kiss. After a few of these long kisses Sparrow went down to Hammers neck while she gently moved Hammer to lay down. Sparrow moved on top of her which Hammer gladly allowed

Sparrow continued to move down. When she reached Hammers breasts she paused a moment to admire the view. Hammer stroked Sparrow's neck which made her sigh in delight. She got the hint, she had permission to move on. Sparrow stroked Hammers breasts who started moaning softly.

Sparrow took it up a notch and kissed one of the breasts and started making cirkels with her tongue around an already stiff nipple. Hammer moaned again louder this time. It was music to her ears. One of Sparrow's hands moved down while the other stayed busy with massaging the other breast. The wandering hand was already between Hammers legs. She bucked up against Sparrow who didn't expect this. Sparrow sighed hard before going up to Hammer. "Getting inpatient are we ? She asked in a low voice. She was very aroused herself.

"Please, PLEASE continue Sparrow. I need you. The Big woman pleaded. It was al it took for Sparrow. She wanted nothing more then to please the woman beneath her. She kissed Hammer with passion and let her fingers slip in. Hammer gasped for air as Sparrow explored her wet center. When she found the little bud Hammer felt like she could burst.

Sparrow found the right spot and took advantage of that fact by slowly making cirkels with her fingers. Hammer was moaning her name now so Sparrow went on. She was picking up the pace and adding a bit of pressure in every cirkel she made. It drove Hammer crazy. Sparrow kissed her again just before she entered. Hammer winced a little but as Sparrow gently went in she only wanted more so she just asked. "Please Sparrow more. Sparrow obliged by going a bit deeper every time.

Hammer was very close now she could feel it. Her thumb found the bud again and stroked it while she thrusted one more time. Hammer arched her back and cried out her name. "I got you Hannah. She whispered as she looked how Hammer reached her highest point. It was the most beautiful thing she ever witnessed. She gently stroked again as to help Hammer get down. she kissed her love. She could feel Hammers gratitude as she left her. When she broke the kiss Sparrow asked. "Do you believe me when I say you're beautiful now ? Hammer nodded she couldn't talk just jet so she pulled Sparrow in for a kiss.

She loved every fiber of the woman on top of her and it and she tried to show just how much by kissing her slowly. When they broke apart for air Hammer looked deep into Sparrow's eyes. "I love you Sparrow. She whispered. "I love you too Hannah very very much. Sparrow whispered back before leaning in for another kiss.

Hammer pulled Sparrow closer and moved her hand down Sparrow's neck and let it wander to her back. Sparrow sighed into the kiss which made Hammer smile. She caressed her back again and Sparrow trembled under her hand.

Hammer gently flipped Sparrow over and they switched places. Sparrow caressed Hammers back who arched under Sparrow's touch. But Hammer was in charge now not Sparrow. Hammer had a menacing grin on her face and said. "You showed me how much you love me, now it's my turn.

Hammer leaned in for a long kiss and Sparrow moaned already. She was more then ready and Hammer knew it. She decided to tease a little, she was having fun.

Hammer slowly kissed Sparrow just above her collarbone. Sparrow sighed with a trembling voice and she shivered all over but Hammer was just getting started. Hands traveled over to her breast followed by lips. A very brief kiss on each side was all she got and it drove Sparrow mad. _What in Skorm's name is she up too ?_

Hammer was still traveling down. Now at her abs she was tracing the patterns with her tongue. Sparrow started moaning this was almost to much. _What the fuck is she waiting for ?_

She couldn't feel Hammer any more. Without opening her eyes she asked. "Hannah plea...

She was cut off by an enormous wave of pleasure. Hammer finally got too business when she let her tongue slip into Sparrow's center. She was exploring and was guided by the sound of Sparrow's voice : the louder she got the closer she was. A flick of her tongue made Sparrow's voice raise a few octaves. Jackpot.

She found the bud and started making cirkels with her tongue gently sucking it.

Sparrow was close to exploding right about now and so Hammer went in. A groan but no halt. Hammer gently went further and was rewarded with thankful moans. Sparrow started moving with her and they found the perfect rhythm. Sparrow was grabbing Hammers shoulder just to have something to hold on to. Hammer flicked her tongue one more time and thrusted one more time and she felt Sparrow coming. She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and made a few more cirkels with her tongue to help Sparrow down safely. With the last cirkel she left her and went up to embrace Sparrow.

Sparrow drew her closer and kissed her. It was her way of saying thank you. She couldn't speak. Not now. Sparrow never knew this side of Hammer, the side that wanted to show her just how much she loved Sparrow and the teasing side as well. But she was glad to find out, she could have a lot of fun with this.

"Did you enjoy it ? Hammer asked in a low purring voice. "Enjoy it ? That was the best thing that ever happened to me" Sparrow answered with a satisfied sigh.

"Good" Hammer sighed in return before leaning in close again for a long hug and a passionate kiss.

Hammer rolled off and Sparrow made a sound in protest. She missed the contact. She wanted more. Hammer stroke her cheek and said. "I love you very much but we should get inside. We are still wet and it's getting colder. _Well you are right about the wet part_ Sparrow couldn't help but thinking.

"Come on, we can warm up under the blankets upstairs" Hammer said with a suggestive grin. While helping Sparrow up.

"What haven't you had enough" Sparrow asked menacingly. "Not by a long shot" Hammer said while pulling Sparrow towards the house.

Clothes were scattered all around the lake but the two couldn't have cared less.

The only thing that mattered now was each other.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **If you want me to do more of this let me know. If you don't want me to do so tell me too.**

 **Your feedback is very helpful**

 **Greetz**

 **Tigergirl**


	7. Memory Lane, Theories And Trouble

**Hey there, I wanna know something.**

 **Is anyone reading this because ? If so let me know I love to hear from you. I will finish this story either way but please tell me if you like this.**

 **So in this chapter the girls go all mushy and tell when they fell each other. Sparrow ha a theory and trouble comes looking around the corner.**

 **Hope you enjoy this**

 **Greetz**

 **Tigergirl**

* * *

Memory Lane, Theories And Trouble

The girls woke up in each others arms, after they took a nap. Waking up like that didn't get old. The girls loved having each other close. They almost didn't leave the house the entire week. Only to take a swim together. When they did leave the house to take a walk around the lakes they did it late at night when the guards went home already. They would find a wandering trader and buy some food and ask about the situation in Albion. So far all was quiet, no recent raids or anything like that so the girls could stay at the lake house.

Hammer woke up and lazily turned her head to look at Sparrow. She was turned away though. Sparrow stirred and started to turn around but Hammer could still catch a glimpse of one of Sparrow's scars. It was on her shoulder going on to her back. Three deep scratches made by the White Balverine. When Sparrow faced her, her eyes were stil closed. Hammer reached over and stroked the scar on Sparrow's back.

Sparrow smiled still not opening her eyes. "You really like that scar don't you ? Sparrow asked still a bit groggy. "I do" Hammer said still stroking the scar. "That was one hell of a night" Sparrow said finally looking up to Hammer. "You saved me that night"

"No Sparrow you saved me. If you didn't keep those buggers off me I wouldn't have made it out alive, ever" Hammer said very great full.

"You took the punches in there Sparrow, that scar is proof. I just did the only thing I'm good at : break things.

"That maybe so but if it wasn't for that bridge we both be dead" Sparrow stated simply.

Hammer sighed and rolled her eyes. Sparrow couldn't take a compliment.

You collapsed the minute we left that cave Sparrow. I had one scratch" Hammer said trying to be convincing.

I collapsed because they attacked my ankle, don't be so defensive Hannah. I remember that night just as well as you do. You know why ? Sparrow asked lazily.

"No, I don't tell me" Hammer said.

"Because it was the first time I got seriously hurt and you were the one who kept me safe. "We kept each other safe Sparrow" Hammer argued.

"Did we now ? Sparrow said mischievously. "The way I remember it the second I collapsed you picked me up and walked till you collapsed yourself because the one scratch you had was a deep gash on your leg. Instead of tending to your own wound you ripped your tunic apart and stumbled to the creek nearby to clean my wounds and bandage them. Then you took me in your arms and you stayed up all night to keep watch over me. I call that a save.

Hammer sighed and looked at Sparrow. She felt herself blushing.

"That night I realized that you were more then just a friend to me" Sparrow said. "I felt so safe in your arms I never wanted to leave them. When I defeated the crucible and I came out you said I needed to say goodbye to my loved ones and take care of unfinished business. All I could think about then was you and the unfinished business was telling you how I felt.

Hammer was speechless so Sparrow just continued talking. "I waited a few days getting to the docks so I could think. I really wanted to tell you but I thought it wouldn't work between us, that you would find a man while I was away and that it would be the end of it. The hardest thing I had to do was leaving you at that dock without telling you. The whole time in the Spire was maddening but the thing that kept me sane was you. When I came back and saw you in that pub I immediately looked at your hand... no ring. I felt a glimmer of hope but after that day things moved so fast I didn't have a chance to tell you. And then you wished to move away and my feelings were still my own.

Hammer couldn't quite believe what she heard "Why didn't you say something Sparrow ? Sparrow shrugged."I never got you alone long enough. The only time I could have told you was in that pub but with all those people around I didn't have the guts. I was to afraid you would say no.

"I could never reject you Hammer said lovingly stroking some hair out of Sparrow's face.

"I never knew you loved me back then" Hammer said in a small voice. "I started loving you after Theresa told me your story but I didn't quite realize it yet. I had a soft spot for since the day we met but the more I learned off you the more I became interested in you. When we went on our first mission on the bandit coast I had so much respect for your strength. And after that fight in the howling halls it became clear I loved you. When I saw you were wounded the thought of losing you came to mind and I did anything to stop it. That's why I kept you so close that night. I didn't want you to slip away.

I never thought you would like me as more then a friend. And I thought you didn't want to start a relationship because you knew they wouldn't be safe, not until Lucien was dead anyway.

"The protecting part is true eve though I know you can defend yourself. I thought that if I said anything we got together and it came out Lucien would find you and hurt you. After we defeated that basterd I just wanted you but I didn't know how to tell you.

"Good thing you are fond of my shoulder then" Hammer smiled.

"You are the best pillow in all of Albion Hannah" Sparrow said lovingly before she leaned in for a kiss. Hammer smiled into it while pulling Sparrow closer.

When they broke the kiss Sparrow rested her head on Hammers shoulder and Hammer put an arm around her sighing contently. "What do you think will happen when the people find out about us" Hammer asked after a while. Sparrow's eyebrows got together while she was thinking, something Hammer found adorable. "I think some people already know or they think they do anyway. Some will be outraged and others will be utterly heartbroken" Sparrow said while scooting even closer to Hammer.

"Heartbroken ? Hammer asked scepticaly. Sparrow propped up on her elbows and raised one eyebrow at Hammer. "Do you know how many proposals I had ? She asked as if she was setting a challenge. "No I don't" Hammer said closing her eyes. "And I believe you dear but I did not get so lucky as you.

"Did you take an oath of abstinence too ? Sparrow asked she wasn't completely sure.

"No I didn't but everybody thinks I did" Hammer smiled. How did that happen ? Sparrow asked she was curious now. "We don't swear an oath of abstinence, just one against violence" Hammer explained facing Sparrow again. "Most of the monks were smart enough not to pursue me even if they did like me. Some of them tried though and my father approved but I never wanted to settle down as a monk even though I was raised that way. So my father and anyone else for that matter must have thought I _did_ swear that oath. People must think you're a bad influence, I broke two oath's for you. Hammer chuckled.

"You bring out the bad in me" Sparrow said with a sly grin before kissing Hammer.

"Do you think Theresa knows about us ? Hammer asked when they broke apart.

She is a seer, for al we know she saw this coming from the day we met" Sparrow said simply. "I suppose you're right, do you think she approves ? Hammer asked.

I don't know and even of she doesn't I don't care" Sparrow stated firmly.

"Oh, I didn't think you thought so low of her. "I don't Hannah. She raised me after Lucien shot me and I'm great full for that but when I was on my journey I found a lot of books and I've done a lot of reading" Sparrow paused for a moment.

It turns out Theresa is one of the old heroes.

"That can't be their all dead Sparrow !

Hammer thought she had gone mad.

"I know and I don't know how she does it but I found a book over the hero of Oakvale and he had a sister who was blinded by Jack Of Blades and his raiders. "Sparrow continued stubbornly. "She was found by bandits and quickly rose in their ranks because she mumbled the future in her sleep. All those who didn't agree with this met the steel of her blade.

She stood by her brother and gave him advice. She was her own hero though as she led a group of bandits loyal to her. Her name was Theresa and I think it's the same one.

"How did she live all these years then Sparrow ? How could she survive ? Hammer was a surprised to hear al this but still a bit skeptical.

"Reaver made a deal to keep his youth with the Shadow court, maybe she found some way too" Sparrow went on.

Okay Sparrow maybe she did find a way but what's your point ? Hammer didn't know why Sparrow was all worked up over this so Sparrow explained. "If I'm right and it's the same Theresa which means she is a warrior in her own right. She could have helped us but instead she made us do the work. So if she does know about us and if she doesn't approve it's her problem. I'm thirty Hannah it's time I live without someone guiding my every move.

Hammer looked at Sparrow amazed by the passion in her eyes, not that she was surprised she had seen it before but it was still a sight to behold.

"I get that" she said. "My father did the same, I loved him but I liked the adventures I had with you even thought Theresa took over the guidance just like you said. I like my new freedom with you

Come on let's go for a walk. We can catch the sunset from the top of the hill.

Sparrow smiled and snuggled into Hammer. "I love you Hannah, thank you" she whispered.

Sparrow got up and got dressed and so did Hammer.

They walked up to the hill together, Hammers arm on Sparrow's shoulder the whole way. Once on top they sat down Sparrow let her head down on her favorite shoulder pillow. They watched the sun set in peaceful silence. In that moment everything was perfect. But on the horizon a guard came for them. The peace was over and they knew it.

The man came closer so the girls rose, extanging a look that said : here we go again.

"My heroes we need your help once again" the guard spoke.

"What is happening my dear man ? Sparrow asked, just waiting for whatever bad news came next.

"There's trouble in Bloodstone miss" he said.

"Isn't there always trouble in Bloodstone ? Hammer asked, she hadn't seen the place in a long time and she assumed it was still a nest of crime for thieves and hookers. What she didn't know was that Sparrow cleaned up the town in the time that she was in the North. It was still a rough place but the worst criminals washed out and most of the crime was down.

The whores got a brothel. Sparrow saw to that. Some found that a strange decision but Sparrow ensured the safety of all citizens. And the streets of Bloodstone were cold and still a bit dangerous at night. So now the pleasure seeking people of Albion could safely enjoy the sought company.

So Sparrow quickly looked at Hammer and said : I'll explain later. Then she turned to the guard "Please continue.

"The town is going berserk ma'am. A few days ago some strangers showed up and started harassing the woman. And then yesterday a ship came in with more strangers, since then it is chaos in Bloodstone because they're taking all the woman.

"Sounds like that arrogant arse-wole got his boss" Hammer said. "Yes it seems so Sparrow sighed. "We should put a stop to this maniac. What do you say Hannah ? You're up for another fight ?

"With you ? I'll take on the world.

* * *

 **So I know the Theresa thing is kinda random but think about it. She was very strong in fable 1 so why not help our heroes out ? When I saw a post asking she was good or evil and it It got me thinking, so let me know what you think.**

 **Greetz**

 **Tigergirl**


	8. The Calm Of Darkness

**Hey There,**

 **This chapter is not so long as the previous ones but the next one will be longer again. You will understand why when you read this.**

 **The girls do some traveling ( yet again, I'm sorry for all the talking during these travel scenes but it gives me chance to tell their story )**

 **they come across an obstacle that wasn't quite on the planning.**

 **As always lots of reading joy**

 **Greets**

 **Tigergirl**

The Calm Of Darkness

The girls decided there was no time to waste. Night travel was common courtesy now so they packed some things and went on their way.

Come daybreak they passed trough the whole of Brightwood and came up to an still empty bandit coast during midday. "Guess we swept this place pretty clean didn't we" Hammer said. "Yep they didn't even try to replace the gate" Sparrow said with a grin "Come on I want to sit a while before we go to the inn in Westclif. "What you're afraid to show me off in public ? "You know I wouldn't do that Hammer, I love you and anyone anywhere may know that fact.

It's just these damn woods. Balverines could be lurking around every corner.

"You're still afraid of Balverines ? Hammer didn't see this one coming. "You can beat these mutts easily Sparrow you're fast as lightning.

"I know Hannah that's not the problem. Balverines are different from other enemies. There not all violence like bandit's, not pure power like trolls and not strength by numbers like hollow men and Hobbes. Balverines analyze every move you make and act accordingly. They are smart it makes me wonder. What if their still human underneath all that fur ? And they just attack us to keep us entering their homes.

"You think to much Sparrow. It makes that pretty face of yours look all serious. Sparrow smiled at this. "You're probably right Hannah, I think to much. Maybe they decide to stay in the halls tonight. But do you mind if we take a rest anyway I want to be ready for whatever comes our way tonight.

"No of course not love, we can head for Westcliff whenever you want.

They sat down in the bandits tower Hammers arm on Sparrow's shoulder. Sparrow's head on the shoulder pillow.

"I'm glad you're back Hannah. I know I said this before and the whole love confession is out already but I still wanna say it : I am so happy to have you back.

Sparrow said all of this with her eyes closed laid back against Hammers arm and shoulder completely relaxed. Hammer never saw a prettier sight.

"I still think this is all a dream. That I'll wake up in the monastery up north and none of this ever happened" she said.

"You know I finished my training and thought of scowering the land as an anonymous hero for those in need but I couldn't do it. I needed to know how you were doing, I needed to see you again. If not to confess my love then at least to see you happy with another. It would be very hard but it would be the end of a chapter that needed closure.

Now it seems that the chapter has a gotten a sequel and I'm very happy.

Sparrow was touched when she heard Hannah talk like this. The normally so sarcastic woman was talking fuzzy about love. Sparrow was proud and felt loved because she knew Hannah only showed this side to her.

"Can I ask you something Hannah ? Sparrow asked.

Of course hun what is it ? Hammer answered lazily.

"What did you dream about when you were younger ?

I always dreamt of adventure Hammer said with a smile "so that worked out alright.

"Did you ever think about settling down, having a family ? Sparrow continued

"No not really Hammer said thinking about it "A family would mean settling down and seeing I was already settled I didn't see the point, that and I wasn't really interested in the monks.

When the journey started and I got know you I always thought you would have a family some day though" Hammer went on. "The son of the blacksmith had his eye on from the first day you walked in there. He told me so when you were on a mission and I went into Bowerstone for a new tunic and a new handle for my hammer.

I always guessed he would ask you and that you would own the smithy by now. His arm around your shoulder, on your arm a little girl and a boy coming up to your knees. "That's a nice image but it wouldn't have worked" Sparrow sighed looking up at Hammer. I could never leave that behind. I had a very hard time leaving you how in earth would I've managed to leave my family behind ?

"The same reason why you left me Sparrow. You had a job to do. And besides love, I would've took care of them. I would've told your children how great their mum is every time I saw them and I would see to it that your husband would remember you.

Sparrow melted right there in her lovers arms. She knew Hannah meant every word she said and it made _her_ feel fuzzy.

She snuggled closer into the embrace and Hammer hugged her just a bit tighter.

Sparrow sighed contently. "How about now hmmm ? Still after adventure ?

"Nah... I've had enough adventure, after this is finished I would love to settle down with you in the lake house. Shame two girls can't have kids huh.

Sparrow's eyes widened. "You want kids ?

I would love to if I could have them with you love because I think you would be a great mother Sparrow.

You're smart, caring, you always put the needs of others before your own those are some great qualities for a mother.

"Thanks Hannah but don't trow yourself away either. You are strong, gentle and protective and you're the only one that can make me smile"

Hammer smiled at that"yes we would be quite a pair wouldn't we ? Having some buggers of our own" she gazed into the distance for a few moments before looking down at Sparrow again. "Even though that can't happen I'm damn glad I have you Sparrow" she said in a satisfied whisper.

"Yes me too" Sparrow whispered back before kissing Hammer soft but tender.

They dozed off like that and when they woke up it was just passed twilight, the moon was coming up. Sparrow was first to wake up but she didn't want to. She huddled closer to Hammer gripping her tight. Hammer smiled still half asleep nuzzling into Sparrow's embrace.

"We need to get up" the big woman said.

"I knooow" Sparrow whined just a bit.

"Damn this heroism" she grumbled.

Hammer stretched out one arm while she shrugged the shoulder Sparrow was still using as a pillow in an effort to get her up.

Sparrow grumbled again but before Hammer could scorn her she caught her lips in a kiss. Hammer laughed into the kiss and she could feel Sparrow smiling.

When they broke apart Sparrow stood up

"There I'm up, same as the moon" Sparrow said as she looked up. The moon was shining very bright tonight and was completely full. even on a bright night like this the moon shouldn't be this clear, something was strange was hanging in the air tonight. And while Sparrow was brooding over this thought she could hear howling in the distance.

"All of us creatures of the night" Hammer said as she came up to Sparrow.

"Come on, with all that money you gave to that poor bugger Barnum they made a bridge we don't have to go through the Halls" Hammer said while she put an arm on Sparrow's shoulder. Like that the girls took of for Westclif

Soon enough Sparrow saw the big red flags which meant that the bridge was close. When they came up the hill however they saw that the flags were ripped to shreds and when they came 'round the corner the saw the bridge crumbled to pieces.

"I hate these woods Sparrow sighed sounding very tired.

"I know love but you you've improved a lot since we last came through here. We can do this. "I know we can Hannah I just wish we didn't have to.

I had enough of senseless violence. The men that are terrorizing Bloodstone need to be stopped and I will do that but this trip down the halls is just killing Balverines. The attacks stopped years ago. They're calm now. But this may just stir them from their slumber.

Sparrow really looked tired of the whole situation.

"I know what you mean Sparrow, It's one of the reasons I left. But if what you think of them is true, that they are still intelligent humans under all that fur we may be able to speak with them. Maybe they will let us pass if we don't attack first.

Sparrow did not expect this. She knew Hammers lust for adventure had numbed over the years and wasn't really fond of Balverines either but for her to come up with such a peaceful option pleasantly surprised her and it made Sparrow love her that much more.

"You really think we can persuade them ? Sparrow asked. "Sparrow if I learned anything from our journey is that you can whatever you set your mind to".

Sparrow blushed at that and decided that she was right. She did get over the mind control in The Spire after all.

She gave Hammer a tender kiss. "I love you Hannah, thank you for being here.

"Always love" she drew Sparrow close and returned the favor by kissing her

Yellow eyes were watching the pair and decided it was time to return home and inform the leader.

After all two very special guests were coming their way and they needed to prepare for their welcome

* * *

 **Hahahahahaha cliffhanger. Now you understand why this chapter is so short it just needed to end here.**

 **The next chapter will be kinda intense if you want to find out in which way you'll just have to stick around**


	9. Howling In The Halls

**Hi there,**

 **in this chapter a lot is going on but I will leave it to you to find out what...**

* * *

Howling In The Halls

The Halls came into view and even though Sparrow was scared she went on. It helped that Hammer was beside her and could sooth her with a single glance.

The girls entered the Halls through creaky doors, their footprints echoed trough the silence. It was creepy to say the least.

They entered the main hall and what they saw shocked them. About thirty Balverines stood on the sides of the room in various had raven black pelts others various shades of brown like you see when you walk in the woods. There was a blonde like the color of sand one was gray and of course a big white one was in the middle of the great room awaiting them almost like a welcome.

The white Balverine stood on it's hind legs but it's back was straight not in the slight arch it was in when it was about to pounce. Even though it seemed like it wasn't attacking it was quite an intimidating sight.

"Welcome to the Howling Halls" it said whit a gruff voice. "Why have you come ?

Sparrow steeled herself before she spoke. "We seek only passage, the other roads have been blocked"

"I see" the beast mused. "Where does your path lead to ?

"We are headed for Bloodstone" Sparrow answered.

"What do you seek in Bloodstone ? It is a dangerous place.

"We are in search of a man"

"Why Bloodstone ? I think more agreeable man roam Albion. Soft growls could be heard.

 _Did a Balverine just tell a joke ?_

"We seek a very specific man, one who is quite dangerous" Sparrow continued

"What did he do ?

"We know he isn't fond of woman, he sent his henchman to harass and kidnap them. We dealt with him and told the man to return to his leader and tell him he is not wanted here. Apparently he didn't like that and came down here himself now he is kidnapping the woman in Bloodstone we mean to stop him.

"As the noble heroes you are" the beast purred softly.

"I know who you are" it went on. Sparrow' blood turned to ice but she tried her best not to show it she glanced at Hammer and saw the statement had the same effect on her.

"Don't be afraid" the beast continued.

"You are defenders of the pack just like me. You both saved a lot of lives.

"You" it said bowing it's head to Sparrow "brought back hundreds of lives by ridding this land of Lucien and saving those who died because of him"

"And you meanwhile" it said turning to Hammer "Saved a lot of villages from Bandits, Slavers and even members of my former pack

"Former Pack ? Hammer asked.

"Yes haven't you noticed the attacks have stopped ?

When you both came trough here many years ago, you slayed a violent leader. Her son however survived. He tried to rebuild the pack and some followed him even though he was still a brown Balverine, he didn't have the leadership qualities to change his fur to white.

I had no choice in the matter I was bitten and changed and I had nowhere to go but the here. When the pack was big enough to his liking he began attacking villages.

At first all was well for him the pack grew because he bit everyone he could. But like me there were a lot of woman and they didn't want to attack villages who did nothing wrong. So he went on with the men of the pack. This didn't last long however because you put a stop to it" she said gesturing to Hammer again.

"all male members got slain in that fight. The ones who stayed in the Halls came to me for leadership because I was the first to defy Robert. I accepted the task and led this pack ever since. We only attack the ones who mean to harm us and we only hunt the deer in these woods for food. We mean you no harm.

I found it was strange the attacks stopped so long ago and it got me thinking" Sparrow said.

I always thought you were smarter then the other beasts of Albion, it seems I was right.

Please will you tell me your name.

"It is Raidah" the Balverine said bowing her head

"Then Raidah we will do you no harm we only wish to pass trough.

"As you wish but before you go, I may have some information about the man you seek"

She wanted to continue but was interrupted by a murmuring growl on her right. " _Raidah"_ She ignored it and tried to continue her conversation with Sparrow. Another growl more urgent now " _Raidah !"_

" _What is it ?!"_ She gruffed back irritated . _"Look"_ The other said gesturing to a hole in the roof.

The halls were covered in blue-ish white light brighter then normal and when the whole company looked up they could see why. A second full moon rose up into the sky and was almost align with the other one. It was a sight to behold and they all watched as it crept higher and higher until they were align with each other.

A pulse of energy surged trough the room. All Balverines stumbled and even Sparrow and Hammer could feel the strange new energy surrounding them. A new wave hit and all around them Balverines started dropping to their knees with pained growls. The waves kept coming and with each one more Balverines caved and the growls turned to agonized howls. Before their eyes Raidah crashed to her knees trying to stay strong but to no avail, even the fierce leader fell to the ground.

The energy was constant now and the room was bathing in silver light.

The girls couldn't speak but what they saw was beyond anything they imagined.

The Balverines started to turn.

Fur became skin, fangs became teeth, claws became hands and tails started to disappear.

Before them were no more Balverines, all that lay around them now were humans

The glow faded and the energy was no more. The moons were no longer align. Whatever caused this to happen was over now.

The girls seemed unchanged, they hadn't grown fur they were as normal as ever but they were shocked by what they had seen. So shocked they jumped in fear when the figure before them slowly started moving. With a soft moan it stirred it's head and started to pull itself up.

The figure was a woman and had broad shoulders, a muscular body full of scars and long white hair.

 _Could this really be Raidah ?_

Sparrow was still in a state of shock because of what just happened, but it seemed like the most logical explanation.

The woman in front had risen to her knees and groaned. "well that doesn't happen everyday"

"Glad to see you still have your humor Raidah" another woman said

"Kella ? Is that you ? Raidah asked.

"Yes it's me, what the hell happened ?

Raidah slowly stood and looked at herself before looking around. "Seems to me the moons turned us back to human."

"That's ridiculous Raidah" Kella said

"Don't believe me ? Look at yourself" Raidah answered

The other woman slowly rose and looked down, her eyes grew wide when she didn't saw fur but was greeted by skin.

The rest of the pack was doing the same and were just as shocked.

Raidah just stood in the middle looking around to see if everyone was alright.

Once all of them stood on their new found footing they started to look around too, they seemed surprised they were human again but the fact that they were all naked didn't seem to bother them in the least

Sparrow on the other hand tried desperately to hide her blush when seeing all these naked woman Hammer had trouble fighting back a huge grin.

When the shock of the transformation simmered down Raidah looked at Sparrow again.

"So, as I was saying I have some information for you before you leave" she said it like nothing ever happened.

Sparrow didn't know what to expect from Raidah but she certainly didn't expect this calm demeanor.

"Aren't you curious about what happened to you just now ? She asked a bit flustered.

"I am" Raidah answered her in all business. "But stranger things did happen in Albion and seeing my pack is okay we can find out what happened later . What I have to say is important for your mission"

She caught Sparrow averting her gaze and she guessed the problem.

"Do you mind us being naked ? She asked

"No ! Sparrow said quickly not wanting to offend Raidah. "Not at all but it is a bit distracting"

Raidah sensed Sparrow's embarrassment and smiled.

"We have some clothes lying around here, we will dress ourselves. Will you listen to me then ?

"Yes of course, it will be my honor Raidah" Sparrow said looking the leader straight in the eyes.

With a nod Raidah turned and the whole group followed her into the next hall.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Hammer burst out laughing while Sparrow buried her face in her hands.

"That must be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me"

Hammer could hardly hear her love as she was still covering her face.

Still giggling she went to Sparrow and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't know you didn't like nudity Sparrow" Hammer said still grinning

"I don't ! But by Avo seeing a whole pack of fearsome Balverines get turned into a group of strong naked woman tends to get me nervous" Sparrow sighed.

"Yes all these strong naked woman made you blush. Should I be getting jealous ? Hammer quipped

"No" Sparrow said playfully as she smacked Hammers arm. "I would have thought you would be blushing too seeing I had to ask to see you" she continued to tease the big woman.

"That only means I didn't like my own body. I never said anything about not liking nudity now did I" Hammer said with a grin.

"Hhhhmmmmm" Sparrow mused "maybe I should be the one getting jealous.

"There's no need for that" Hammer said while drawing her in for a kiss.

Sparrow smiled and drew her closer.

They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat.

Raidah was back and was wearing a highwayman outfit. The girls had to admit she looked quite intimidating in a black silk shirt and leather pants. But intimidating as may be she had a certain stern beauty in her as well which made her a force to be reckoned with.

The others followed soon afterwards the clothes that were laying around were mostly owned by bandits. Which had a group of cross dressing woman as a result. But now that the shock was over Sparrow could see how strong these woman were. They may look a bit strange in the eyes of others but it was clear you should not mess with them.

As they both composed themselfs Hammer looked at Raidah.

"Sorry we meant no disrespect"

"No need to be sorry, love needs attention too if not it would lose it's power" Raidah said looking at the pair still holding hand

Hammer was a bit dazed by that wise comment and the look the leader was giving them, so Sparrow took over for her.

"You are absolutely right Raidah, but believe me when I say you have our full attention now and I think you have something to tell us.

Raidah nodded at that. "indeed I do. The man you seek, he isn't from here is he ?

"No, we don't think so. We haven't seen him yet but the man he sent looked foreign"

"Did he have bronze skin perhaps ?

"Yes he had, how did you know ?

"Willow will you come over here ? She asked while she looked at a girl in the group.

She came forward, she had the same bronze skin the stranger had and long blonde hair.

"Sparrow, Hammer this is Willow "Raidah said while she gestured to the girl.

"She will tell you everything you need to know. I only know he's very dangerous

"He's a deranged bastard" the girl said. "Willow ! Raidah chastised her.

"No Raidah I'm done playing calm, if that bastard is here they need to know what sort of man he is.

I will not exaggerate but I will tell them what's going on. I'm done being the quiet one.

The girls watched as Willow turned leaving a confused and slightly shocked looking Raidah

"As Raidah so politically correct put it, the man you seek is dangerous.

His name is Darkan and he is the leader of the place I come from. He enslaves woman at a very young age and the only reason for that seems fun for his and his men. When you are born as a woman in my country you have a very unfortunate life in front of you. From the day you can walk you are the slave of a man. This can be your father, your brother or a stranger you never met. He owns you.

If you are with a brother or a father you get passed on to a stranger once your old enough to please him in bed. This mostly happens when you're twelve or thirteen. From then on you do everything he asks if you want to avoid a beating. You get these anyway but if your obedient you get less.

You will do the household, you cook, you work and you lay down when he asks.

When you're more or less around twenty six most men think you are to ugly or too old... Then you go to the mines" she sigh's

"Let me ask you something what do you think is old age ?

The girls had to think about that.

Hammer spoke first "Theressa seems like she is at least 70 years old and I think that's pretty old.

"Yes" Sparrow agreed "but I read stories of the old kingdom and the Guildmaster was 90 when he died"

"Do you consider reaching that age lucky ? Willow asked next

"Well... yeah, considering they both had their fair share of battle's in their lives that seems like a lucky number to me" Hammer said.

Willow had a grim smile on her face.

"I knew someone who didn't last a year in the mines.

She died when she was twenty four, where I come from that is considered lucky.

Once you end up in the mines you don't come out unless it's in a coffin. Some of us have to work underground our whole lives to mine for marl. Others work in the freezing cold all day to put it in carts for transport.

We all work till we die."

Sparrow was shocked by hearing all this, but she had only one question she wanted to ask.

"How did you escape ?

"We have Balverines too you know only ours live in the mountains not in the woods.

I had to work in the loading docks outside because I had some muscle on my bones.

Come twilight almost near dusk the beasts come out.

We don't get any protection so they are free to attack us.

That evening they bit a whole group of us and killed enough to keep them fed and leave the wounded behind. I survived my bite, I was the only one. Th rest died out of fatigue or just gave up.

Not me instead of feeling weaker by the bite I got more strength. By the time I got enough strength to walk everyone was asleep and they all assumed I died.

I took advantage of this fact and went deep into the mine tunnels.

The Balverines that bit were still feasting on the others so I could go in unnoticed.

The tunnels were natural and lead on for hundreds of miles.

I got far enough into them so no one could hear me.

Then I collapsed... the turn was painful but when it was over I felt stronger than I had felt in years.

I thought about going back and killing Darkan myself, but I didn't know my new powers jet and I was afraid I might hurt someone in the mines. So instead of going back I went trough the tunnels.

When you change you sense of smell improves, so much even you can sniff out water. So as I went on I found hidden pools of water and fed myself with cave bats. I roamed that mountain for four weeks.

When I finally got out I found myself in a forest where the sun always shined brightly. It had to much travelers for my taste so I stayed hidden en traveled at night. Next I ended up in a great deserted wood with a lot of open spaces. Somewhere along the way I found a deserted farm and stayed there for a while. After a few weeks of roaming in the orchard there I got tired of it so I went on. I stumbled on the bandit camp not to far from here but managed to sneak trough. Then I found Raidah in the woods she was hunting for the pack and invited me in. Robert wasn't to pleased but he let me stay because the pack was still small back then. I lived here ever since.

Sparrow was impressed with the girl standing before her but she couldn't find any words to say to her so Hammer was the one to speak up.

"It is very impressive you survived all that and I see that this man is a threat but Sparrow and I handled worse"

"I Thank you for the compliment and I like your confidence but you can't handle what's coming your way" Willow said with a tired smile.

"If he came alone you could beat him without a doubt, but he is not alone.

You humiliated his right hand and now he will come with an army. These men are cruel beyond your believe even you two can't beat this by yourselves.

Willow paused for a moment

"But... I think I know how we can beat him.

She turned and went herself to Raidah.

"Raidah you know how bad Darkan is and I know you wanted to help me safe my land but you couldn't because of the others.

I think if we join forces with Sparrow and Hammer we can have a chance of ridding Albion of this brute and saving my land all in one go.

Raidah sighed

"Willow, if we were still Balverines I would agree with you but we are just human now. We can't fight like this.

"Uhhhm I hate to interrupt but you are hardly just human" Hammer stepped in.

"You all survived Balverine bites, I bet you are very agile and to boot you are very strong.

In my book that makes a pretty fierce fighter.

Handling a weapon isn't that hard and Sparrow and I will learn you the basics.

If what Willow is saying is true I we need all the help we can get.

Raidah looked at her pack. They all stood there proud of their power and none of them showed any sign of fear. She shot a glance to a confident Willow before averting her gaze to Sparrow. She went to her until they were toe to toe.

Sparrow didn't back away.

If you promise to help me and my pack to fight in battle I will stand by your side.

Raidah said while staring into Sparrow's eyes.

Without even a blink Sparrow said "I will learn you everything I know"

"Then I will go with you, where do want us to go ?

"We're headed for Westcliff harbor. I have a ship that can take us right to Bloodstone" Sparrow said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **Oke so there you have it. it took forever I know but it was tricky to put in these new characters but I think it went well**

 **For those of you who are wondering where Willow is coming from here is a link of the map of Albion**

 **art/Fable-Combined-Illuminated-Map-202881350**

 **Darkan lives behind the mountains on the lower right corner of the map**

 **Willow escaped trough the mountains and finds herself in Brightwood, she travels to Greatwood and for the fable 1 fans she stays at Orchard Farm then she goes to the bandit coast and ends up in the howling halls.**

 **this also took some time to figure out but it payed off.**

 **I hope some off you are still reading this and hope you enjoy this**

 **Greets Tigergirl**

 **PS : SHOUT OUT to IsBreaLiomCaife who made the wonderful map in the link.**


End file.
